


Lightning On the Tongue

by Dameceles



Series: A Marriage Of States [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Politics, Prince/Retainer Relationship, Referenced Casual Sex, Rough Body Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dameceles/pseuds/Dameceles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo always has a lot on his mind, but Zero offers himself as a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning On the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for plot, it's at the very start and very end. The majority of this fic is smut, and while sharing the AMOS setting this one isn't required to understand the other fics in the series.

On the day the second prince of Nohr came of age his father had gifted him a night at Vindam’s most reputable house of pleasure as was tradition. With the entire house booked for his sole use Leo hadn’t held back but instead indulged his every curiosity. That night he took female and male courtesans alike to bed, both alone and together, to explore what brought him most pleasure. He’d attempted to put to practice all of the dirty things he’d read about, but found the courtesans’ experience won out in bringing satisfaction. The memory of that night was a fond one, though he had no desire for a repeat visit.

These days Leo usually found coupling to be a tool rather than an indulgence. People wanted him, for his looks, for his position… and it meant they were easily plied if he seemingly gave them what they lusted after. He’d learned many useful secrets that came from pillow-talk.

Leo had heard the talk at court. So long as there weren’t possibilities for future complications and he was not repelled by the one offering, the possibility of joining Nohr’s second prince in bed were not bad. Unlike the crown prince, who always became shuttered should anyone make amorous advances and took no lovers. He didn’t resent his older brother for inadvertently making him ‘the easy one’, just as Leo didn’t envy the way Marx bottled up his emotions.

At least having such a reputation had less tongues wagging when the second prince decided to take a more permanent lover for himself.

Zero had worked long enough for Leo to understand what the Nohrian higher houses found acceptable. Marriage was for power: gather land, gather influence, give the children a lineage twice as long and big as their peers- marrying a commoner with nothing to offer for something like love would be considered a waste. However, said commoner becoming a concubine and popping out kids for a noble bloodline was completely acceptable, since you wouldn't have to divide inheritances or allot property. Kept lovers on the other hand happened when a member of a high house found someone irresistible and didn't want any family politics getting in the way, so long as both parties agreed to the arrangement there were no rules. Another reason one would become a kept lover rather than concubine tended upon whether or not children being produced was a possibility. Since they were both men, and Zero hadn't a drop of noble blood in him, it only made sense for him to become Leo's kept lover.

That and the title didn’t interfere with the former outlaw’s official position as the second prince’s retainer. Whatever rumors circulated around court, he’d found someone loyal to himself alone. A man Leo could trust not to betray him, or use vulnerability to manipulate him, or entrap him with 'accidental' offspring. Although his retainer viewed sex as a tool like he did, there wasn’t any ulterior motive when Zero sought to please the prince bodily and that made it an indulgence to be intimate with him.

Although right now Leo was more in a mood to vent than indulge.

The meeting with the high houses that owned mines closest to Vindam had been frustrating. There’d been motions to pass better conditions for workers including standards for safety, such as requiring that shafts have a minimum size during their creation rather than simply hiring children workers to fit through smaller ones that required less effort and tended to be more shoddily made. Of course that took time and money, so nearly all the heads gathered had turned up their noses and argued that there was no shortage of workers within the city. The meeting had further devolved from there, but Leo had managed to salvage it by proposing a compromise- backed up with Marx’s suggestion of a harsh monetary penalties for the mines that refused to meet the agreed upon standards and the threat of the crown seizing repeat offenders. The entire thing had lasted twice as long as what had been scheduled, but fortunately the names involved had been big enough that the day had been slated for it.

Now that he’d finally been freed from his duties for the day, Leo wanted to release those frustrations- in a more productive way. He’d grabbed a thunder tome and stormed off towards the practice yards. Somewhere in the twisting castle halls his retainer had fallen into step beside him on silent feet.

Although the former outlaw didn’t stay silent for long. His visible eye blatantly undressing him as Zero said, “Self-denial is like poison for the body.”

Leo snorted in disbelief. “If that was true Marx would’ve collapsed long ago. I think if not for the alliance’s betrothal and the expectation of heirs, he would’ve foregone to the grave.” Nohr’s second prince slowed his pace to more of a stroll as he looked to the taller man. “Besides if I killed every idiot who argued with me, they wouldn’t be able to burn the corpses fast enough.”

Zero smirked, likely pleased that he was willing to banter. Companionable quiet returned until they came to a bend in the hall. Abruptly his retainer moved closer and very deliberately put his hands on the wall, one on either side of Leo, blocking him from moving. Their bodies were so close that the prince could feel him breathing, but he didn't touch the prince.

His retainer leaned further, overbearingly into his space and practically purred, “Since I cannot remove all idiots who trouble my master in this world, please let me satisfy your other desires…”

Leo tapped his fingers on the hard binding of the thunder tome, considering the offer. He wasn’t the mood for sweet succor, but Zero understood and welcomed his propensity for roughness- ever better, the taller man was willing to respond in kind. Still he doubted even a rough bought of sex would completely vent the frustration that had built throughout the day. But… something quick before he reached the practice yard had appeal.

Leo nodded. When he moved Zero allowed his arm to brush over him but ultimately let the prince by, then followed without question. Leo knew this hall and that there was an inconsequential room towards the middle which would suffice for a discreet enough location for a liaison. But when they are just a few steps from the door, a large his hand closed around his wrist. When the grip firmly squeezed he sucked in a breath and glanced back at the man whom the hand belonged to.

Leo's body was pliant with surprise, and Zero took advantage of it- herded him until his back was flat against the wall then pressed until there was no space between their bodies. The prince was shorter than his retainer, but not so much that it impeded their hips from aligning. The taller man shoved a thigh between his in order to push their groins together, Leo was already more than halfway erect and the contact coiled even more heat in his gut. The prince rocked forward, achingly aware of how Zero's cock lined up with his, hard and hot like a brand through the layers of cloth. With his movement the former outlaw released his wrist and answered in kind. One hand moved to cup his ass, groping, encouraging him to grind as they rocked together, riding the friction.

The rough pads of Zero's fingers tilted Leo's head to the side as his retainer nuzzled at his ear, his jaw, then pressed a line of kisses down the prince's neck with loud, wet sounds. The prince placed a hand on the pale haired man’s broad back and curled his fingers until the nails dug in. His retainer’s teeth caught the material of his high color and dragged it down, then he sucked a deep bruise onto the side of Leo’s throat. Zero had chosen a place that Leo found unbearably sensitive- and made the prince groan low in his chest.

The love bite bloomed quickly and flooded the prince with a heat that sank into his very bones. Leo felt himself smirking as he thought _trust Zero to go right for the throat_. But his musing was interrupted as the former outlaw licked up to his jaw again, and nibbled at his ear.

He was close enough to whisper, his voice deep and a little hoarse, “We can’t have the entire castle hear, now can we? Unless…” Zero drew far enough away that Leo could watch as he smiled wide enough to bare his snaggled teeth. “You want an audience. Want people to see the face of their prince in debauchery.”

Leo wasn't certain who moved first but suddenly Zero's tongue was in his mouth, flicking teasingly. Then there's biting, and there's the coppery tang of blood. The taller man released his ass and slid both hands over his flanks, dug his fingertips into the spaces between the prince's ribs, into the notches of his spine. The pain of it was as sharp as the pleasure for Leo. His eyes fluttered at the sensation and it had him moaning despite his better judgement.

All throughout the kiss they rutted together, Leo grinding against him in time with Zero rocking up. But there’s too much cloth in the way, the friction a little too coarse, for them to reach climax like this. So he decided to end the exhibition and get them through that door. Without warning he gave Zero a hard shove and yanked the handle to get the door open. The prince was certain he growled when he shot an arm out and grabbed a handful of pale hair to yank his retainer inside. Leo felt the breath rush out of the taller man’s lungs as he shoved the former outlaw against the door, closing it once they’re in the room.

Leo loosened the ties of his retainer’s fitted breeches until he’s able to worm his hand beneath the fabric and wrapped his fingers around the base of Zero’s erection. His other hand cracked open the tome as he spoke the incantation necessary to manifest a controlled spark of magic- and held it, kept the current running through his body rather than discharging. As the magical energy traveled through his body electricity crackled in Leo's mouth, the thunder spell's taste of ozone was unmistakable.

This wasn’t a trick Leo could pull when he’s distracted, like in the middle of coupling. The casting was intricate and took all of his focus. Luckily at the moment nothing but his lover required his attention.

He allowed the magical spark to escape at his fingertips and into the cock they were wrapped around. The magic was his to control, and Leo felt the small jolt travel through Zero's groin, up his spine, and diffuse into his skull. Under the influence of the muted thunder spell the taller man jerked, twitched, shivered. The prince could tell from the way he slumped that the tiny shocks had him weak in the knees. Yet still Zero brought a shuddering hand against his own mouth to muffle the bitten-off moans he made.

Leo applied the magic in a way that was as unrelenting and merciless as his battlefield tactics. He had enough mastery to ensure no damage would be done by the magical spark, yet wanted to watch his lover fly apart because of his skill. Leo breathed into his ear, "Come for your master."

He sent one last wave of thunder, and Zero’s eye rolled back momentarily as he climaxed- jerking and twitching with hitched breath, unable to resist. The prince had dropped the thunder tome and positioned his other hand with a handkerchief just in time to catch his seed and prevent the former outlaw’s clothes from becoming completely soiled.

Once the stiffness of climax passed his retainer sank to the floor, the little twitches of his limbs displayed the dissipating thunder spell still echoing through his body. The second prince fought down laughter as he noticed Zero’s hair that had fluffed into a static-halo around his head. The taller man was too dizzy from the residual magic to try and shake him off as he carded his fingers into the pale strands, his hands moved to smooth it down. The prince found his lover to be a rather pleasing pink in the face, hair falling into across his forehead, totally disheveled. Smiling at how completely he’d knocked the normally dominant man for a loop, Leo brushed his hair away from his face with loving fingers.

Zero’s breathing was heavy, cheeks a ruddy pink, face sheened with sweat, hair damp at his temples. Leo had to bend his neck a little to meet his gaze, with his lover kneeling below him. The pale-haired man’s usually bright eye was dark, nearly black, the blue of his iris blotted out by his blown-wide pupil. Zero visibly swallowed before he spoke, “Allow me to convey my gratitude, Master. Please let me taste...”

The moment the prince gave permission, the former outlaw’s fingers traced his thighs, dragged his breeches down to reveal his hard, erect cock, eager for the promised attentions. His lover leaned in to nose at the trail of blond hair leading down, while his hands wandered, caressed over to rest on his ass and kneaded the firm muscle. Zero breathed him in, kissed the exposed pale skin stretched over his hip bone and licked downward with every bit of flesh that he uncovered- but never touching his cock.

The prince pawed at his lover’s hair as he squirmed. "You’re a horrible tease," Leo wasn’t pouting, but it’s a close thing.

It had Zero chuckling quietly, although he couldn’t hear it he felt the warm puffs of air. But before the prince could say anything further his retainer loosely wrapped a hand around him, spreading the liquid at the crown of Leo's cock with his thumb and then he went down in one smooth motion. Zero's mouth was soft and warm, and took Leo deep, with lots of tongue.

Zero’s nostrils flared as he moved up and then down again, adding a little suction as his head bobbed. Leo couldn’t hide his gasps and moans as his lover used every dirty trick that drove him wild- from dipping a finger between his cheeks to dragging his tongue along the underside of Leo's erection in a pattern that made the prince swear colorfully. He felt heat coil in his gut, growing tight enough to snap.

One of Zero’s large hands abruptly gripped his hips, forcing them still, while the other cupped his sac tenderly in the heat of his palm. The former outlaw smirked around his cock and hollowed his cheeks as he slowly drew back. The knowledge that his lover wouldn’t pull off but would instead drink down every drop of his seed, pushed him over the edge. Leo’s eyes slammed shut and he choked on a cry, back arching bow-tight as he climaxed.

As he came down from the orgasmic high the unconscious tension that Leo always carried with him melted away, and he had to extend an arm to catch the door as his body tried to go limp. His retainer had picked up the soiled handkerchief that had fallen from Leo's hand, folded it and was using a clean surface to wipe the prince dry. With practiced motions his retainer put his clothing to rights, something which the prince was thankful for as there were times he didn’t want to bother with the complexities of his uniform or formal clothing and haphazardly threw it on.

Leo panted, swallowing thickly as he formed words, “You’re far too good at that.”

“A man such as myself is good for filthy things.” Zero’s lips shone as he smiled.

Leo rubbed the base of his skull with the hand still threaded in pale hair, then drew his kneeling lover up onto his feet to kiss him again. He could taste himself on Zero’s tongue. It reminded him of kissing his retainer for the first time in the humid heat of the castle rosarium. Zero's back pressed against the glass walls as Leo's arms trapped the taller man between them. That day his retainer had shared past, maybe not all but most of the unsavory details.

Among the roses Zero'd confessed that every moment he spent with Leo felt stolen, and that it felt like his crime would soon be found out. Leo had officially declared the pale-haired man to be his kept lover after that. Because the truth was that it was the prince who was doing the stealing- claiming Zero for himself. Leo wanted even more, all the pilfered moments he could get with the man, years and years’ worth. And his retainer had proven eager to be stolen. If Nohr’s second prince had been secure in marriage with a hale heir, he would've been tempted to ask for everything...but that would have to wait.

Leo pulled back to look at Zero. The prince brought his hand up to the former outlaw’s jaw and ran a thumb across the swollen, kiss-bitten pink of his lover’s plush lower lip. “I really shouldn’t let you distract me so.” The taller man would’ve drawn the tip of his thumb into his mouth to suck, but the prince pulled away before he could.

Instead Leo’s hands straightened Zero’s disheveled clothing and laced up his breeches as he asked, “Are you finished with your assignments for today?”

Zero didn’t glance away as he admitted, “…no. I still need to check in on those hostages from Freezia.”

“Then you should get to it.” The prince finally stepped back from crowding the taller man against the door. “Since Nyx is away in Hoshido, you can’t pawn the job off on her.”

As he bent down to retrieve the thunder tome Leo arched his back a little, aware of the tantalizing curve it made and how good his backside looked in fitted riding breeches. He wasn’t disappointed as he found his lover watching his every move hungrily. The prince had to clear his throat before he spoke, “When you’re done, I’ll be in the practice yards. If you find out anything about the rumored plans for rebellion from those twins, I’ll grant you permission to help me in the baths, Zero.”

The former outlaw turned the door’s handle and held it open for him. When Leo passed through Zero followed, putting a hand on the small of his back, “Whatever you desire, my master.”

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Camilla's wed to Ryouma and during the time that Nyx stayed with her in Hoshido. So from six to twelve months before the events of IAWG.


End file.
